August 24, 1978
144. Jessica Greeley (#1) vs Amy Andrews (#2) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Both women wrestled their best match of the year as they opened the card. Both wrestlers left everything out on the mat when they were finished. The two were actually so impressed with each other during the match that they hugged after the match. :Decision: Amy Andrews (pin), 8:50 (10-minute time limit) 145. Argonaut I (w/ Jason James) (#14) vs Troy Canby (w/ Mark Bronson) (#13) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::Both men fought hard in this match. Both managers got involved about the five-minute mark. The match ended up as a double disqualification. :Decision: DOUBLE DISQUALIFICATION 146. Mr. Tennessee (#11) vs Travis Canby (w/ Mark Bronson) (#12) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Travis made big strides in this match. His wrestling abilities as a singles wrestler had been highly tested recently. Tennessee got to the point where he couldn't stand having the crowd so far behind Travis. He snapped and began blatantly choking Travis. Moreland finally called for the bell when he wouldn't stop. :Decision: Travis Canby (disqualification), 11:11 (15-minute time limit) 147. 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (#8) vs Jason James (#9) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::Jason and Dominic showed that they were two of the all-time greats in the Mid-South region in this match. Both men tried to outdo each other with power moves, aerial assaults and cheating. Jason went to the bag of tricks once too often and got caught. :Decision: Dominic Donovan (disqualification), 12:25 (15-minute time limit) 148. Argonaut II (w/ Jason James) (#10) vs 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (w/ Jessica) (#7) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Argonaut #2 used his raw power to destroy Seth in this match. :Decision: Argonaut II (pin), 4:39 (15-minute time limit) 149. 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (w/ Amy Andrews) (#4) vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams (#5) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::Xavier and Arnold put on one marvelous wrestling match. Amy got so wrapped up in the match that she was leading the cheers for both wrestlers at one point. Xavier finally gets the better of Arnold as he counters the Adams Arm Dance with a jumping neck snap. :Decision: Xavier Cross (pin), 15:33 (30-minute time limit) 150. Number One Contender Match: 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (#1) vs Mr. Mississippi (#6) - Match Text :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Being given the opportunity of his young referee career, Moreland was tasked with this very important match. Since it was between two of the most beloved faces, he didn't feel that it was going to be that difficult. That changed quickly after the bell rang. ::This match was filled with referee distractions and interference. Although neither of the wrestlers had managers under contract, Amy Andrews and Jessica both made appearances so that Xavier and Seth (respectively) could attack the wrestlers and attempt to influence the match. ::When Moreland was bumped at the eight-minute mark, Dominic came out and started brawling with Nate outside the ring. Tennessee came from the other side and tackled Mississippi so that he could help his opponent. Dominic threw Nate back into the ring and put him on the top turnbuckle. Dominic drilled Nate into the mat with the Disco Fever while Tennessee drove Mississippi's head into the floor with a piledriver. Tennessee laid Mississippi on top of Nate. When Moreland came around, he was able to get a two-count before Nate kicked out. ::Mississippi took over after the outside interference settled down. He and Nate wrestled a close match, but Mississippi was able to get the win with the Mississippi Mud Pie. :Decision: Mr. Mississippi (pin), 15:55 (30-minute time limit) 151. Mississippi State Tag Team Titles Match: Al Madril & 'Double A' Arnold Adams (#1) vs Grappler & 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (w/ Jessica) (champions) (#3) - Match Text :Referee: Marty Gentz ::In this much-anticipated rematch, the wrestlers didn't leave the audience wanting more. Seth was at his best flying ability. Grappler, Al and Arnold ground away on the mat. Double-team moves seem to come much easier for Grappler and Seth. Arnold and Al mistimed a few moves and gave the champions more momentum. ::Seth used his aerial assaults to keep the older wrestlers off-balance. Grappler did a few flying tricks of his own as well. As the match neared the thirty-minute mark, Arnold went up for a flying elbowdrop on Grappler, but Grappler rolled out of the way. Arnold left the ring, holding his arm. ::Al continued to fight both champions. He held his own for a while, but was eventually overcome by the champions' double-teaming efforts. Arnold came back out to the ring with his elbow taped up at the forty-minute mark. Arnold went back to his mat wrestling. The challengers tried a double-team move at the fifty-minute mark that was easily countered by Grappler. Seth helped out his partner and they were able to retain the titles. :Decision: Seth Greeley & Grappler (pin), 52:05 (60-minute time limit) Category:Wrestling Cards Category:National Guard Armory